Bechloe Stories
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: Bechloe short stories, one shots, and mini-series! Accepting prompts! :D
1. Beca likes cuddling

**This is part one of a series of one shots I'm going to do with the Beca/Chloe pairing. I was thinking that I would do chapters like this one "Beca likes Cuddling" with titles that have the theme in them like that. If you'd like to see something let me know and leave reviews. Accepting prompts! **

I hate physical contact of any kind. Hand holding, cuddling, spooning, hand on leg, leaning against each other all _lovingly. _All of it. I hate all of it. Or at least that's what I want people to think. Truthfully…I don't mind it when some people touch me. I love it when Chloe puts an arm around me while we're walking, or holds my hand during movies, or uses the key I gave her to come into my apartment and crawl into bed with me when she isn't sleeping well. So why do I protest physical contact when I'm actually starting to like it? I'll tell you why. _It's the principle of the thing._ If I don't grumble when Chloe shows affection…then people will start to think one of two things, that I'm **NOT **a bad ass…which is definitely not the case, or worse…that I'm whipped, which is actually true. Not that I mind being whipped. If I was going to be whipped by any person, man or woman, I would most definitely prefer it to be Chloe Beale.

Red hair, blue eyes, adorable bubbly personality…what's not to love? Just to be clear, that was a rhetorical question, but if it was a real question the answer would be nothing. But of course, because I'm me, I now have a problem. I grumble about physical contact and romance and mushiness out of the principle of the thing. I protest my parent's failure of a relationship by refusing to accept the happiness of being in a relationship. Wow that makes me sound like an asshole…let me explain. It's not that I think love sucks, or that it doesn't exist or anything. My belief of love is that it's really split into two parts…there's the happiness: the cuddling, the great sex, the feeling that you're the only two people in the whole fucking world, and then there's the realistic part of love: you're not always going to get along, there's going to be fights, but eventually you'll just learn to live with each other without trying to kill each other. _Toleration. _

But of course, since Chloe is the most beautiful, amazing, inviting person on the fucking planet I'm finding myself on the receiving end of the happy side of love. But I don't want to forget that the ugly side is still there. So I feel like if we become one of those couples that are just completely absorbed in their own happiness and in showing it to the world…then we'll have a harder time with reality. I hope that makes sense. Otherwise I just seem like that weird alternative girl with the creepy ear spikes who happens to be the only person on the planet who doesn't **love** love. But anyway…back to the problem…the _problem_ is that I told all this to Chloe and she actually understood it. So now she's completely okay respecting my personal space and accepting the reality of love with me. Which is amazing. I've never been with someone so supportive and accepting and wonderful…but now I'm really horny and I want to cuddle. And I think she knows it too. Last night we were watching a movie together and she didn't try to hold my hand…or put her hand on my leg…or put an arm around me…or anything. And that's basically what I asked for…I'm not sure what I was hoping to accomplish by telling her that I protested her physical contact because I felt like it was evading the reality of what love is…but I wish I'd kept my big opinionated mouth shut. Now…I have to take it back. And I know she's going to say I told you so.

I picked up my phone and dialed the way too familiar seven digit number. She answered on the 4th ring "Hey Becs!" her voice sounds a little rough. Her nodes had been getting way worse with all the added practices Aubrey was putting us through to prepare for the semi-finals...and of course...I was worried about her

"Hey babe" I replied, smiling like a dip. Ugh…I just remembered that I also told her I didn't like pet names that much. God, I'm such a jerk. I love it when she calls me babe...or Becs...or anything. "Do you want to come over and watch a movie tonight?" I paused and bit my lip slightly…knowing I had to pull out all the stops if I wanted her to not to be completely smug over the fact that she was the one to make me like…mushy things. "I'll cook you dinner." I could almost hear her smile through the phone

"Sounds great." She told me "what time should I come over?" I checked the clock. It was only four o'clock and I needed to go to the DVD rental place and the store since the only thing in my fridge was…actually I had no idea. I got up and walked to the fridge…which was unfortunately a whole 10 feet away from the couch in my apartment's "living area" which was actually just a room containing a couch, a TV, and all of my mixing equipment. I opened the fridge door and scanned the shelves. I had a container of mustard, a bottle of red wine, and an orange.

"Say…six o'clock?" I also needed to go through my closet and decide which outfit would be best for telling my girlfriend that she'd broken through my barrier of sarcasm and body jewelry to expose the true Rebecca Jade Mitchell…who actually liked cuddling and holding hands and sweet talk...I also needed to find the right moment to tell her that I'd gotten another tattoo…

So I went to the DVD rental store and browsed the shelves for a movie that Chloe would like and that at the same time wouldn't make me want to die. I debated calling Jesse for advice due to the hundreds and hundreds of movies on shelves surrounding me. Then I came across an indie-film about a guy who goes to find himself on a road trip to Canada.

Then I hit up the grocery store by my apartment for the ingredients to make lasagna. Chloe's favorite.

Sure enough there was a knock on my door at exactly…I squinted to see the clock without putting my glasses on 5:59pm. I smiled to myself and pulled the lasagna out of the oven to cool. I laughed to myself…Chloe has most definitely domesticated me…and damn it if I don't love it. I opened the door. She looked amazing, of course, wearing a pair of jeans tucked into a brown leather boots with a long sleeved blue v-neck that matched her eyes.

"Hey" she said with a smile. I didn't respond, I just stepped forward and wound an arm around her waist, pulling her to me, and let the other one grasp the back of her neck, connecting my lips to hers. The kiss started out soft and then deepened. After a long moment we pulled apart with Chloe gawking at me. "Wow." She said, clearing her throat. She winced slightly, her hand going to her throat, no doubt at the pain she felt from her nodes.

"Come on in." I said, placing my hand at the small of her back and ushering her inside. Chloe made herself comfortable at the table in my kitchen which was only supposed to fit four…though it's fit around 8 on a regular basis since the Bellas love inviting themselves over for dinner after Chloe spilled that I could actually produce meals that were edible. I put on hot water for tea. Chloe's nodes have been bothering her way more than usual. "How's your throat?" She pulled a face

"They've gotten a lot worse…I'm going to remove them as soon as this season is over. I scheduled an appointment." I could feel my eyebrows raising in surprise. Semi-finals was in a few days, and if we didn't make it to the next round then our season was over.

"Oh." I poured her a cup of tea and added a generous helping of honey to help her throat. "Are your parents coming in town for your surgery?" she shook her head.

"They're too busy." I slowly sank into my seat across from her. Should I tell her now or wait until after dinner?

"I can be there." I blurted. So much for thinking this through. "If you don't mind." she smiled and took a sip of her tea

"You don't have to, Becs, I know you don't like couple-y things."

"Well I don't give a shit anymore." She cocked her head at me

"What?" She questioned, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows lifting towards her hairline. I chuckled awkwardly and tried to stand up.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked hurriedly, trying desperately to change the subject. She grabbed my wrist, successfully putting me back into my seat.

"What was that about you not giving a shit, Mitchell?" she asked me, the slightest hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You have to promise not to laugh." I insisted. she stroked her thumb over the back of my hand, her blue eyes boring into mine intensely.

"Becs, We both know I can't do that." she told me. It was true.

"Then I'm not telling." I threatened, pulling my hand out of hers.

"Fine." she gave in with a smile and a wink, taking my hand across the table again.

"Fine." I sighed awkwardly, trying to find the right way to word things. "Chloe...I like couple-y things with you. Cuddling. Hand-holding. Baths. Dinner dates. Movies. Everything. The only reason I complain about it is so other people think I don't like them so I still seem..."

"Still seem...what?" she prompted, giving my hand a slight squeeze

"Bad ass." I admitted.

"Babe, you've never been bad ass with me." she said with a loving smile "You've been a teddy-bear since day one." I frowned slightly, torn between my pleasure at being called babe and my distaste at being called a teddy-bear.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please leave any Bechloe prompts or ideas you have in the comment section of PM me if you have any secret ones. M-rated prompts will be accepted or at least considered! :)**


	2. Jealous Beca

**Please read and review, tell me if you have any ideas for another chapter! :)**

It'd been a super long day at the studio, Beca's boss was putting pressure on her to finish an album, but the master mix just wasn't there yet. She was looking forward to getting home, taking a long hot shower, and maybe having a glass of wine... and of course, some cuddles from Chloe, which she'd only recently been able to admit are a cure-all for bad days.

"Babe, I'm home." She called out, unlocking the door to their shared apartment and throwing her messanger bag down on the ground by the coat rack.

"In the bedroom!" Chloe called out from down the hallway. Beca slipped off her clunky black boots and took her hair out of it's bun. She sighed, rubbing the pads of her fingers across her temple over and over again in small circles. She peered in the doorway of her and Chloe's bedroom and saw the redhead in a black dress, putting on her earrings in the mirror of her vanity.

"Uh hey." she said, stepping in the doorway and flopping on the bed "You look amazing. Where are you going?" Chloe turned to her, an eyebrow arched in question

"We're going somewhere. Did you forget about the faculty dinner tonight?" She most definitely had. Chloe had been working as a choir teacher at the community college a few miles away from their apartment since she graduated with her masters in music and education from Barden and she absolutely loved her job. Beca loved Chloe's job too since the choir was fantastic, and she'd borrowed them for studio work a few times much to the student's delight.

"...yes..." Beca admitted, rolling over onto her stomach "Do I -" Chloe put a hand on her hip

"Don't you dare ask if you have to go, Beca Mitchell, I told you about this _weeks _ago." Beca sighed

"I know, I know. I just had a really crap day." Chloe bent over and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I'm sorry. Now get dressed." Beca huffed but stood up and started shedding her clothes on the way to the shower. 30 minutes later she was in a dark blue dress sitting at a table with the other art department instructors. She recognized the pottery teacher, painting instructor, and dance teacher, but it seemed as though Barden community college had gotten a new theater teacher in the form of a _very _attractive dark haired woman_. _She and Chloe had been talking for a long few moments before Chloe turned to Beca almost as if she was remembering that the brunette was there. "Oh, Jennifer, this is my girlfriend, Beca." Jennifer smiled widely and stuck out her hand to shake Beca's.

"Nice to meet you" she offered graciously. Beca nodded awkwardly, giving the tall brunette a tight lipped smile. She really just wanted to be at home. "I'm sure you're very proud of Chloe." Beca smiled again, this time less awkwardly "She's worked really hard all year and she definitely deserved this." Beca was at a loss of what she was talking about.

"I'm very proud." she said "...what is it exactly that she deserves?" Jennifer puts a hand on Chloe's arm, smiling at the redhead

"She hasn't told you?" Beca was starting to get a little annoyed now

"Told me what?" Jennifer smiled

"Chloe's getting the teacher of the year award tonight." Beca looked at Chloe

"That's great, babe, why didn't you tell me?" Chloe shrugged, giving her a small smile

"It's not a big deal." Beca frowned but didn't push it. She excused herself from Chloe and Jennifer to get a drink from the bar. Vodka and cranberry in hand she made her way back to the table and found Chloe and Jennifer sitting next to each other, leaving her the only available seat, which was between the pottery and painting instructors. Biting back a sigh, Beca sat down and managed a bit of small talk with the two men, kind of zoning out when Professor Alexander starting ranting about acrylic paints. She focused her eyes on Chloe who was chatting animatedly with Jennifer. After the salads were served, the lights dimmed and the dean of students started the ceremony. They decided to have the department heads recognize the teachers in their department, starting first with the math, then the science, then the athletics, and finally the arts. Beca found herself watching Jennifer as she stood up and made her way to the stage, her hips swaying slightly as she walked. Beca rolled her eyes as Jennifer approached the mic

"Hello everyone, Mr. Snow, the art department head couldn't be here tonight, so he asked me to speak in his place." She recognized each of the professors by name and had them stand up to be acknowledged, before introducing Chloe. "This lovely lady has been voted instructor of the year by the rest of our faculty for her dedication and great results, and for having out choir voted first in the state. Please join me in giving Chloe Beale a round of applause." Chloe stood an made her way to the stage, receiving a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Jennifer who then gave her a plaque with her name on it. Beca clapped, but she couldn't help but wonder why Chloe hadn't told her about the award. She was also very not okay with this... tall, beautiful woman knowing more about Chloe's life than she did. Sure she saw Chloe at home and they were in a relationship, but they told each other everything, or at least she thought they did.

Beca drove them home. It was silent in the car except the sound of Chloe humming along to the radio. They worked around each other getting ready for bed, Beca unzipping Chloe's dress and then moving to the sink to brush her teeth while Chloe removed her makeup in the mirror of the vanity before they switched.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Chloe asked as she slipped on a t-shirt with Beca's record lable logo on it. Beca shrugged, debating whether or not she should say anything. "Babe." Chloe reprimanded. They both slipped under the cover, Beca on her back, and Chloe on her side propped up on her elbow, facing Beca. Beca sighed

"Why didn't you tell me about the award? or your best friend Jennifer?" Chloe frowned, prompting Beca to continue "I just felt out of the loop." Chloe leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Beca's temple

"Well, you've been super stressed at work, and you usually just come home and want wine and cuddles, so I didn't want to add another thing to your plate." Beca frowned

"But that's a **good** thing. I didn't like being told about your accomplishments from someone I've never even met before." Chloe chuckled slightly, slinging an arm around Beca's waist.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous, Becs." Beca grumbled under her breath but smiled a little bit, turning onto her side to kiss Chloe deeply.

"I'm not jealous" she lied. Chloe smirked at her slightly "Okay I am, but hey, you come home with me." Chloe grinned and went in for another kiss.


	3. Different taste

**I got a prompt from Natali1798 who wanted to see one of them wanting really outrageous furniture and the other one wanting just normal stuff, and this is what I did with it. Read and review, and as always, enjoy! :)**

They were ready… or at least that's what they kept telling themselves. Beca and Chloe had _very _different personalities, anyone could see that, but opposites attract. Right? Beca was feeling particularly opposite after a day of furniture shopping with Chloe. They wanted completely different things. Beca wanted a modern look, with lots of black, sharp edges, and sleek decorating… Chloe not so much. Chloe was looking for something homey but vibrant. To be honest it was getting to be a pretty big challenge for then to even think about compromising when they were both trying to project _themselves_ into their new home. After their third furniture store Beca was getting sick of Chloe pointing out colorful decorative pillows, cute home décor, and insanely bright kitchen appliances and cookware.

"What about this?" Chloe asked, pointing towards a dining set that had a floral pattern on the cushions of dark brown stained chippendale chairs. They weren't terrible. Beca had to admit that she liked them better than the bright yellow chairs that looked like they belonged in a Meaghan Trainor music video, but she still wasn't about to give up her badass style.

"I don't know, babe," Beca countered, crossing her arms over her plaid cover chest "It's a bit too bright, the hardwood flooring in the kitchen is a different color, we should match it or just have a black dining set." Chloe's brow furrowed ever so slightly, a warning sign that she was beginning to get annoyed.

"I don't know that I want a black dining set though, Becs, it just seems a bit dreary. I want our first place to be cozy and inviting." Beca uncrossed her arms and let them fall at her side. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and decided on just shaking her head.

"Okay, but not this set." Chloe nodded and they kept moving throughout the store. Beca saw a black leather sofa that looked like it would fit perfectly in their home office and called it to Chloe's attention, which caused the redhead to internally sigh and wonder if her girlfriend was a vampire in another life since the only colors she actually liked were all way too dark. She countered Beca's choice with a cute couch that had orange and pink flowers embroidered tastefully on a nice off-white.

One look at the brunette's mildly horrified face and she knew they weren't going to get anywhere today. She sighed and suggested that they headed back to their own apartments and resumed looking for furniture in the morning. Beca agreed.

"Aubrey you have no idea," Chloe vented on the phone "She just wants black, or dark blue, or grey... there's no variety!" Aubrey chuckled on the other end of the phone

"Chlo, you have to compromise, she's never going to agree to the stuff I know you want to buy." Chloe frowned

"I am compromising. When she suggests something that looks super depressing I always come up with a way better option that has some color in it." Chloe could practically hear Aubrey rolling her eyes

"Yeah, no, not what I mean. If she wants a black leather couch for the office, then you can pick the color of the kitchen. Or something like that, why don't you try blending styles? Adding touches of both of you instead of having an apartment that looks like one of you single handedly picked everything out yourselves." Chloe was quiet for a long moment, hating that Aubrey was right.

"Fine, but you and Stacie have to help us move in." Aubrey laughed

"We were already going to." Chloe hung up the phone feeling ten times better than she had before, and was fairly confident that Aubrey's suggestion would work wonders the next day when they went to IKEA. _blend styles _she reminded herself.

They walked into the store hand in hand, both in a considerably better mood than the day before. On the inside Beca was reminding herself to be patient, she'd called Stacie last night to vent about how unreasonable Chloe was being and the leggy brunette had most definitely whipped her into shape telling her to stop bitching because you can't always get what you want. Beca was very taken a back by Stacie's advice since she was normally positive and supportive, but she knew Stacie had her best interest in mind.

"I think we should get a black couch for the office." Chloe said once they made it to the seating section of the store. Beca looked up, surprised. She'd expected Chloe to put up a fight since they were both pretty headstrong.

"Oh..." Beca said with a slight smile "Awesome, okay, yeah." Chloe grinned back

"Maybe we could paint the walls light blue or light green? To match the black furniture." As soon as Beca raised an eyebrow Chloe held up a finger and let go of her girlfriend's hand to rummage through her purse. A moment later she pulled out color swatches and held them up to the couch. There were several shades of blue, a nice pastel green, and some shades of off white, but the color that caught Beca's eye the most was a blue that almost matched Chloe's eyes.

"I like that one." she said surely, pointing at it. Chloe smiled widely, obviously pleased that Aubrey's compromising plan was working in a way that benefited both her and Beca.

"Me too." she said "I think we should get a black desk for the office to go with the couch, but have a lamp with a crème or white colored shade. " Beca lips twitched upwards into a grin that very much resembled a smirk "What?" Chloe questioned, amused. Beca pulled a few magazine clippings out of her back pocket and handed one of them to Chloe. It was a study lamp that looked semi-vintage offered in many colors.

"We can order it online." Beca added "But I kind of liked the crème colored one." Chloe smiled widely and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

Several hours later they were on their way to their new apartment to wait for the delivery truck to come with their living room, office, and bedroom furniture. Once the delivery guys left they looked at the boxes and random pieces of furniture in the middle of their new apartment and smiled widely

"I'm glad we're moving in together" Beca said with a grin. Chloe kissed her, arm wrapping around the smaller girl's waist.

"Me too. Now let's get to assembling!" she cheered, smacking Beca's butt firmly as she went to grab a screwdriver. Beca grinned widely _best girlfriend ever._


	4. Pregnancy Timeline

**This was a prompt from .3705 for a pregnant Beca. It's sort of a timeline of her pregnancy. As always, read and review, and please enjoy! :)**

**_3 weeks_**

"Mmmh, Baby, not that I'm complaining, but what in the world has gotten into you?" This was the fourth time Beca had jumped her as soon as she got home from work this week alone. Beca pulled back from pressing open mouth kisses to the column of Chloe's throat and sat back on her haunches.

"Must be the pregnancy hormones." she said, her lips quirking into her trademark smirk with a hint of her genuine smile. Chloe's mouth open and closed several time in shock, her eyes wide as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"You... you're pregnant?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Beca smiled, leaning down to peck Chloe's lips. Chloe's arm wound around her slim waist

"Oh my God" she whispered, holding her tightly.

**_6 weeks_**

Chloe rolled over in bed, arm out to wrap around Beca. Her eyes popped open when her arm hit the cool empty sheets next to her. She sat up and saw the clock, it was almost 6, so she'd have to leave in about an hour and half to teach her first class of the day. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to see if Beca had already started a pot of coffee. She was surprised that the brunette wasn't there. Come to think of it, she was surprised Beca was up at all. She wasn't very much of a morning person. At all. Curious, she went into the guest bedroom they'd converted into a home office. Beca often snuck in their to work on mixes when Chloe was grading papers at either the kitchen table, or even the couch. She heard heaving coming from the bathroom next door to the office and knocked on the door.

"Becs? Are you okay?" she cracked the door open and saw Beca kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up. Her heart hurt as she watched her girlfriend getting sick repeatedly. she knelt down next to her and held her hair back. Once she was finally finished tossing her cookies, Chloe got her some ginger ale and some crackers.

"Thanks" she groaned, taking small sips of the drink to settle her stomach.

"Of course. Do you feel up to going to work today?" Beca nodded

"Of course, Cynthia Rose is coming in today and we need to wrap up at least one of her tracks by the end of this week to meet production deadlines. Chloe smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Beca's forehead.

"Don't work too hard.

_**9 weeks**_

Chloe grumbled as she felt the bed shifting next to her. She rolled over onto her side, trying to fall back asleep, she didn't know what time it was, but the lighting of her and Beca's bedroom let her know it was some ungodly hour. She burrowed deeper into her pillow, brushing some of her unruly hair from her face to drift to sleep again. Not long after she'd fallen back asleep she jerked awake at the sound of someone in the kitchen, she turned to Beca's side of the bed to see if the brunette was sleeping and saw that she wasn't in the bed at all. Sighing, Chloe swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms above her head to get a kink out of her back. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 3:47 AM. Her very tiny, very moody, very _pregnant_ girlfriend was no doubt in the kitchen trying to get some sort of craving fix.

"Damn it woman" she muttered good naturedly, a smile on her face as she pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. She found Beca at the stove, spatula in hand, humming quietly to herself. She grinned and took a seat at their kitchen table "Beca, baby, it's almost four in the morning." Beca looked over her shoulder at Chloe.

"Yeah I know." she said nonchalantly, turning back to her pan. Chloe found her grin growing ever so slightly. She stood from the table and made her way over to Beca, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She hugged the petite brunette from behind, placing both her hands on her swollen belly, her chin resting perfectly on top of Beca's right shoulder. "I got hungry." Chloe yawned

"Yeah? What are you making?" Beca turned a kissed Chloe's temple

"Grilled Cheese." Chloe hummed appreciatively. Beca made a damn good grilled cheese sandwich. Beca was a secret cooking snob and refused to have any but good cheese in their house which made for a super gooey grilled cheese. Chloe sometimes missed her classic kraft singles, but Beca always put a smear of pesto sauce in her grilled cheese, so all was forgiven.

"You know, typically the pregnant woman doesn't cook her own cravings," Chloe commented "Aren't you supposed to be bitching at me to make you things?" Beca chuckled

"Yeah, but I make a better grilled cheese." She said surely. Chloe grinned and dropped a kiss to Beca's shoulder. "I made you one too" she said, lifting the sandwich out of the pan with her spatula and putting it on a plate for Chloe to take to the table. "Plus I'm only two and half months," she reminded Chloe as she took a big bite of her grilled cheese "I'm sure I'll be bitching at you to get me crazy foods soon enough." Chloe grinned and took a bite of her own sandwich before replying

"And I will happily comply." They sat in a comfortable silence, chewing on their food until Beca noticed that Chloe was practically falling asleep. She knew that Chloe's voice students had been scheduling extra lessons and consulting sessions since finals and juries were coming up fast, and Chloe had been putting in a ton of hours at the local community college. Chloe was really working hard, and she needed a break once in a while. Beca put both their plates in the sink and took Chloe's hand, pulling her up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Come on," she said, tugging Chloe out of the kitchen and down the hallway back to their bedroom. They slipped underneath the covers, Chloe letting out a small sigh of relief as she instantly reached out for Beca's body. They settled into a comfy position, with Beca as the little spoon, One of Chloe's hands splayed across Beca's stomach. "Goodnight Chloe." She said quietly.

"Mmm" Chloe hummed back, already half asleep. Beca smiled before drifting off herself.

_**20 weeks**_

"Chloe" Beca whispered, turning over to face her girlfriend's side of the bed. No response "Chloe." she said a little louder. She heard Chloe shift next to her

"What?" she asked, her voice low and hoarse. Beca scooted a little closer

"I want chocolate." Chloe said nothing, but rolled over and reached into the drawer on her nightstand before pressing something into Beca's hand. She shifted onto her stomach, hugging her pillow to her chest and burying her face in it. "What the hell is this?!" Beca asked sharply. Chloe winced at the volume and reached up to turn on the bedside lamp.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why the brunette was upset.

"This!" she held up the fun-size snickers bar that Chloe had given her

"What? You love snickers, babe... right?" Beca sat up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Chloe followed suit, trying to be patient "Becs, honey, what's wrong?" Beca sniffed.

"Are you saying I'm fat? I know I've gained some weight, but-"

"What?" Chloe looked at her incredulously "You're four and half months pregnant, and you look _great_." She did. Pregnancy was doing something great to her boobs as well...

"It's tiny," Beca cried out, waving the fun-sized candy bar in her hand "You're trying to tell me I'm fat. Don't leave me because you don't think I'm beautiful anymore." she was crying pretty hard by now. Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to do with this situation.

"No, baby." she explained "I read an article that said having smaller portions would curb the craving but be better for the baby than a normal size one." Beca sniffed

"Really?" Chloe nodded

"I'm just looking out for the baby, that's all. Becs you're beautiful, and pregnancy suits you." Beca looked at her

"Yeah?" Chloe nodded again, smiling as she placed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek

"You're glowing, babe." Beca wiped her eyes on the corner of their bedsheets

"Too bad I'm crazy, huh?" Chloe smiled

"You're not crazy." she encouraged "Eat your chocolate, okay? Then we can go back to sleep." Beca gave her a watery smile and wolfed down her chocolate bar in no time before laying back down. Chloe turned off the light and joined her, an arm wrapping around her midsection. Beca's hand found her own, fingers intertwining.


	5. The time Beca Broke Chloe's iPod

**This was a prompt from Vahuene for Beca geeking out over iPods when Chloe breaks her and needs a new one. Read and review, and as always, enjoy! This one is in the same universe as the pregnancy one-shot. Beca had the baby (a baby girl they named Carmen), and this is about a year later. :)**

It'd been way too long since they'd had a proper vacation. Beca couldn't help trying to calculate just how long it had been as she stared out the airplane window. She remembered they spent two weeks in Italy once Chloe had graduated with her Masters degree, a present from Chloe's parents. They went on a five day Bella reunion cruise to Jamaica which was a barely more than a boozy blurry memory for Beca. There was lots of swimming, drinking, and of course, _singing._ That's about all she could remember though.

They'd both been working really hard. Chloe was putting in a lot of hours at school, Beca was working on several different projects including a featured artists EP, a full length album, and her own side project of mixes and mash-ups, which were, of course, Chloe inspired, plus they deserved some alone time. Carmen was growing fast, and they were trying to spend as much time with her as they could. Tying to balance parenting and work was definitely cutting into their alone time. Beca was drawn out of her thoughts by the ding of the fasten seat belt sign accompanied with the pilot's voice coming over the intercom. She fought the urge to rise as the pilot made some stupid flying pun. Why did she _always_ get the pilots who think they're doing stand up?

"So are you excited?" Chloe asked with a grin, looking up from her skymall magazine. Beca grinned back at her

"Oh yeah, a week in the Bahamas with you, no interruptions, no work, just us." Chloe reached over and took one of Beca's hands from the arm rest between them. She turned her hand over, intertwining their fingers.

Their hotel was absolutely breathtaking. Their balcony overlooked the water, their bed was king sized, plush, and luxurious. They had complementary champagne and fresh fruit. It was looking like a hell of a vacation so far. Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek and set her bag down on the huge bed, unzipping it and pulling out her toiletry travel bag.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in the bathroom." she said, turning the handle and stepping into the bathroom. Her eyes widened considerably as she took in the sight of the giant Jacuzzi tub. "Oh yes" she said with a grin, knowing what her and Chloe's evening was going to consist of. She set her toiletries down on the counter by the sink and starting looking through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a giant container of bubble bath and set it next to her shampoo and conditioner and then exited the bathroom to see where Chloe was. She saw the redhead out on their balcony, her phone held up to her ear. Not wanting to interrupt Chloe's conversation, Beca made herself at home in the hotel room, grabbing an apple from the basket on their hotel desk and flopping on the bed. She groaned in pleasure as she sunk into the mattress. She heard the door to the balcony open and close and looked over at Chloe "Who was it?" Chloe looked at her sheepishly

"My mom, I wanted to see how Carmen was doing." Beca smiled around another bite of apple.

"She's in good hands" Beca reminded her "Your mom managed to raise a few semi-normal kids" Chloe huffed with fake indignation

"Yeah I know," she agreed, flopping down on the bed next to Beca and making a similar sound of appreciation. "So what do you want to do first?" she asked. Beca hummed

"It's almost 6. Maybe we should stay in tonight, have a nice dinner and then take a long bath. We have a killer Jacuzzi tub." Chloe hummed in appreciation

"That sounds amazing. A meal I don't have to cook." Beca chuckled lightly

"Babe, I do the cooking." Chloe smacker her shoulder

"Quiet you." After an amazing dinner in the hotel restaurant, they found themselves in the gigantic tub with a few candles placed around the bathroom, a safe distance away from flammable things of course, and Chloe's iPod playing gently in the background. "This is nice." Chloe murmured into Beca's shoulder. Beca nodded her head in agreement. She was settled between Chloe's legs, her back against the ginger's chest.

"Yeah." Her iPod switched songs and began blaring something Beca swore up and down she had way too much musical integrity to listen to:

**_You're insecure, don't know what for! _**

**_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-oh-oor._**

"Oh my God" Beca grumbled, reaching for the iPod to switch the song to literally _anything else._ Chloe reached after her, trying to take her hand away from the iPod

"I like this song!" She protested as Beca grabbed her iPod "Becs!"

"This is garbage!" Beca insisted, trying to unlock the iPod with slippery hands. Chloe smacked at Beca's hands, causing the brunette to fumble the iPod and drop it into the bathwater. They were both silent for a long moment. Looking into the water where the iPod had fallen. Beca broke the silence by laughing loudly at what had just happened.

"Beca!" Chloe reprimanded, smacking the brunette. Beca tried to stifle her laughter as she pulled the no doubt broken iPod out of the water. The iPod was most definitely dead. She set the dead iPod on the side of the tub and turned to face Chloe.

"Sorry." she offered to Chloe "You have had that thing forever though." It was true, it was the iPod that Chloe had played titanium on repeatedly while she pined after Beca for a year in college. It had been with her on a lot of major road trips and plane rides, but it was definitely time for a new one. Which Beca was definitely going to purchase.

The next day they went into town and found a store that sold electronics to look for a new iPod for Chloe.

"How many gigs do you want?" Beca asked, excitedly browsing a shelf of mp3 players and various models of iPod. Chloe shrugged. "Do you want a 4th or 5th gen?" she asked "Or do you want to go old school and get a shuffle? or a nano?" Chloe smirked at the brunette

"You little nerd." she teased, bumping her shoulder against Beca's. Beca glared at her, though it held no anger. She continued browsing the selection until she came on the latest one.

"How about this? Retina display, fantastic front and back facing cameras, 34 gigs for music, and internet capabilities?" Chloe smiled watching how excited Beca was and proposed an idea.

"How about you get this one and just give me your old one?" she offered. Beca looked surprised

"Really?" Chloe nodded

"You could probably use a 34 gig one at work anyway, your iPad is already full." Beca grinned widely

"Thanks babe." Chloe smiled back, pressing a kiss to the girl's temple.

"Of course."


	6. Belly Talk

**Chloe talks to a pregnant Beca's belly. I thought it would be super cute :) Read, review, and enjoy, and please offer any suggestions you have!**

Chloe was exhausted by the time she walked in the door to her and Beca's apartment at 7:15 pm. It had been one of the longest days ever. The head of the music department had sat in on several of Chloe's music theory lectures throughout the day even though she was only supposed to have one sit in per month, she found out that several of her students were failing music theory and had to schedule extra tutoring with them, and she also was behind on grading her music appreciation essays from the week before. Plus... if she was being completely honest, Beca was getting to be a bit of a handful. Most of the time she was semi normal, just needed extra cuddles and having to pee all the time, but sometimes she just went bat shit crazy and made Chloe feel like she was losing her goddamn mind. Like when Beca needed a grilled cheese with pesto and entire cloves of garlic with a glass of prune juice at some ungodly hour in the morning. She knew she was trying to do too much at the school, and then when she came home she didn't have enough time to work on any of her paperwork since she wanted to spend time with Beca. She didn't want to miss any of her pregnancy, she wanted to take pictures of her baby bumps, and play music for her belly because Mozart makes babies smarter, and rub Beca's lower back when it was aching, massage her feet when she started complaining. She wanted to be there for every little moment, but she also had responsibilities at work. Chloe felt like she was stretching herself way too thin, and she knew that sooner or later burning the candle at both ends of the stick was going to hit her sooner or later, but for now she was just going to try and balance it. She slipped off her heels by the door, hanging her purse on one of the several hooks that Beca had installed by their front door when they'd first moved in. A strange smell coming from the kitchen let her know that Beca had already hit one of her evening cravings. Chloe smiled as she put her used coffee cup in the sink to wash for tomorrow morning.

Chloe reached up and let her hair out of the tight bun it had been in all day, running her fingers through her hair and gently scratching her scalp to sooth some of the tension. She was relieved to be home. Heading into the bedroom she noticed that Beca's laptop was beside her in bed, one of her small MIDI controllers resting on her swollen baby bump, her headphones still on her ears. Chloe smiled at the sight of Beca sleeping, her mouth open slightly as she let out a series of light snores. Chloe headed to their bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and changing into a tank top and shorts, Chloe threw her hair into a loose pony tail and went back into the bedroom, a smile on her face once more as she saw Beca. She gently slipped the headphone from Beca's ears, carefully not to snag them on any of her cartilage piercings, and took the MIDI controller off of her belly to place it on the bedside table. She made sure to save the file that Beca had been working on before closing the lid of Beca's MacBook and set it on her vanity. Beca stirred lightly as Chloe stood at the end of the bed, folding a blanket that had been thrown over the side of the bed sometime during the course of the day. She smiled again as Beca murmured something in her sleep. Chloe grinned as she climbed onto the bed, lying next to Beca, pulling down the covers a little bit to settle her head on Beca's very large bare baby bump. She smiled as she felt a small thump against her cheek. Looking up to make sure Beca was still asleep Chloe started whispering to Beca's belly.

"Hey baby," she started with "Hope its cozy in there." she smiled against the skin to the left of Beca's belly button "I love you so much all ready." she told the bump. She kind of wished that she knew whether to call the baby a he or a she, but she also wanted to have it be a surprise, she'd left the decision up to Beca, and Beca had decided that they should keep it a surprise. So, she just called the bump "baby," occasionally "peanut." She felt like it was going to be a girl, but she and Beca both agreed that they'd be ecstatic as long as their baby was healthy. After a few more minutes of conversation with the baby, Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's belly and then crawled up to the head of the bed to rest her head against the pillow on her own side of the bed. Beca turned over towards her and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, her baby bump pressing into Chloe's side. Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her face. It was way too early to be in bed really, but it was Friday and it had been one hell of a busy week, so there was nothing to lose really.

Chloe woke up with a huge smile on her face, her hand resting on Beca's stomach. Beca's big spooning days were over, at least until she had the baby, as her bump made it nearly impossible. Chloe nuzzled into the back of Beca's neck as she appreciated the fact that she didn't have to get up and go to work today. She loved her job, but weekends were great too. She finally had a chance to finish all the paperwork that had piled up over the course of the school week, plus she could spend time with Becs, so it was a win win.

"Morning." Beca greeted, turning to look over her shoulder a little bit. Chloe pressed a kiss to her shoulder

"Good morning." Beca put her hand over Chloe's on her stomach, intertwining their fingers

"So... do you talk to my stomach often?" Chloe buried her face in Beca's shoulder. It's not that she was embarrassed to have been caught talking to her girlfriend's stomach, after all there was a baby in there, it wasn't just her talking to Beca's tummy. However... it was kind of a thing that she thought was between her and Peanut.

"A bit more than I'd like you to know." she admitted. Beca brought their joint hands up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Chloe's hand.

"Its cute." she assured her "I love it."


	7. Birthday Adventures

**This was a request from 50 shades of Pitch Perfect for a fic of what Beca does for Chloe's birthday (she also told me what happens on the birthday, and I want to give her credit for that, but I won't ruin the fic for you). Also, this is before Beca's pregnancy. Please read and review, and as always, enjoy.**

For the first time in what seems like forever, Chloe woke up without the beeping of an alarm, or the voice of her girlfriend telling her that she overslept said beeping alarm. Yawning and stretching with her arms over her head, Chloe grinned. She could tell by the light coming through their bedroom window and from her own well rested-ness that it was well past her usual wake up time of six thirty. Turning to Beca's side of the bed, she noticed that it was empty, and that the clock on Beca's bedside table read nine fifteen. Chloe let out another yawn and turned back over, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. The wood floors were cool under her toes as she threw a baggy t shirt over her usual nighttime attire of a sports bra and briefs. She could smell coffee coming from the kitchen, and followed the scent. She was met, not with the sight of her girlfriend reading album reviews on her iPad like usual, but instead a cup of coffee fixed the way she liked it, and a cloche on the kitchen table. Raising an eyebrow in question, Chloe lifted the cloche, revealing chocolate chip pancakes, fresh cut strawberries, perfectly cooked bacon, and scrambled cheesy eggs just like she liked them. There was also a small, folded piece of paper to the left of the plate with her name on it in Beca's handwriting, which read:

_Good morning, Beautiful. I have a few things planned for today that I hope you like. First on the agenda, breakfast, then maybe a shower. _

The corners of Chloe's lips turned up into a smile at the lengths that she knew Beca had gone to in order to celebrate the redhead's birthday. She was 25 today. Half a half a century, and very happy with where she is in life. She was living with her amazing girlfriend, working as a choir teacher at a high school, with promise of getting a job at the local community college next, and still having a great group of friends. Her life was exciting, and she was loving every second of it. After finishing her delicious birthday breakfast, which was still warm, Chloe headed back into her and Beca's bathroom, pulling the t shirt that she was wearing over her head as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower as her birthday note suggested. As Chloe went to turn on the shower, she noticed another note with her name on it taped to the faucet. Smiling to herself she opened the note, which read:

_I know you like to sing in the shower, so enjoy some tunes on me. There's a special mixtape for youon the bathroom sink. Maybe the music will inspire you to check out our favorite record store._

Chloe carefully refolded the note and placed it by the bathroom sink, next to the CD she somehow managed not to noticed on her way into the bathroom. She smiled as she took in her name written on the CD in sharpie. She loved Beca's handwriting. Popping it into the CD player they had installed on the underside of the shelf in their bathroom, she let the music fill the bathroom as she once again went to run her shower. As the steamy water beat down on her shoulders, the sound of Jessie J's domino filled her ears, mixed with several other pop songs that she enjoyed listening to. By the second song on the CD she had finished her shower, and stepped out of the shower, toweling off and heading back into the bedroom to get dressed for the day, the music from the bathroom seeping into their room. After deciding on a black v neck t shirt that was at one time Beca's and a plain pair of jeans, she grabbed her keys and phone and headed to the record shop downtown that she and Beca went to almost every Saturday. The bell on the door dinged brightly as she entered the store. It was definitely a cool shop. The upstairs of the record store was mainly chairs and couches with several record players throughout the room so people could enjoy playing music out and also with headphones. On more than one occasions, Beca and Chloe had come into the shop and made themselves at home on one of the upstairs couches, listening to the blues or a classic rock album, trying to explain what was so great about it to each other, even though they both knew that they knew exactly what was so great. Some of their best memories had been here. The walls were covered in graffiti style art and old album covers, as well as pictures of bands and artists, and DJs. Smiling, Chloe went up to the front counter to say hi to Ned, the 20-something music nerd that ran the store most days.

"Hey Chloe." He greeted with a grin. Chloe returned his smile and greeting, asking him how business was that day. "Oh awesome" he assured her "Hey, Beca was in here earlier and she put aside an album that you might like. Chloe grinned. Of course Beca had. Ned went into the back and emerged a few minutes later with a bag, which he handed to Chloe "she already paid. Oh, happy birthday by the way." Chloe grinned

"Thanks. Have a good day!" he waved to her as she made her way out of the record store, leaning against her car to look inside the bag. There was a Jessie J vinyl and, of course, another note from Beca. Chloe bit her lip as she opened it, anxious to see what was next:

_Much like a record, your laugh is music to my ears. Remember when we tried to be artsy at a museum, and we ended up being escorted out for too much disruption? Yeah, head over there._

Chloe laughed at the memory and got back in her car. She and Beca had gone to a classy art gallery to try and get cultured, but they both ended up laughing so hard they cried making fun of the stuffy rich people attending the exhibit. She made it to the museum in about fifteen minutes, noticing for the first time that Beca had probably filled her car with gas since she was almost on empty when she got home from work the evening before and now it was well over half. She smiled again at the brunette's attention to detail as she opened the door to the art museum and stepped inside. It was quiet and fairly chilly inside the museum. Chloe made her way over to the information board that had a map of the museum, and noticed that attached to it was a note with her name on it. Silently thinking Beca for not making her browse through rooms and rooms of art to find a note, she took it off of the directory map and opened it:

_All this running around must be making you hungry. Head to our favorite café and I just might be there waiting for you._

Chloe folded the note and tucked it into her back pocket, ignoring the dirty look that the museum curator shot her way as she turned a left the museum. The café that she and Beca went to pretty often was an amazing place. It had seats inside and outside, it served fantastic coffee drinks that served to aid Beca's caffeine addiction, and the BEST sandwiches, soups, and wraps. The bell on the top of the door dinged as Chloe stepped inside.

"Welcome to JJ's café." A server greeted her "How many?" Chloe looked around the café

"Oh… I got a note from my girlfriend to meet her here. Beca?" The waitress's eyes lit up

"Oh yeah, give me a sec." the girl disappeared into the kitchen, the employees only door swinging behind her. She reappeared a moment later with a to go bag, handing it to Chloe with a smile "Happy birthday" she offered. Chloe grinned at her, thanking her for her well wishes and her service as she headed out to her car once more. There was a note attached to the bag reading:

_Okay I lied. Sorry to make you work on your birthday, but I was hoping you could bring food to the picnic. Bring it on down to our (your) favorite place to watch movies so we can have lunch. _

As if the town they lived in wasn't cool enough, they also had a drive in movie theater pretty close to their apartment, which became a regular date night place for the two of them since Beca loved Chloe and Chloe loved movies. She pulled into the parking spot next to Beca's car, getting out of her own car and looking around for her tiny girlfriend. Sure enough, Beca was seated on the back of her car, smiling at Chloe.

"Happy birthday" she said with a wide grin, hopping off of her makeshift seat to greet Chloe with a long kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca's waist.

"Thank you." She murmured into the brunette's shoulder. Beca pulled away after a moment to take the bag of food out of Chloe's car. They spread a blanket on the ground and spread out the turkey bacon ranch and club sandwiches and fries. Beca pulled a mini-cooler out of her trunk and offered her girlfriend a can of soda. They ate in silence, grinning like idiots at each other every once in a while.

"So did you have a fun day?" Beca asked. Chloe grinned

"Hell yeah. You did a really good job Becs, it was totally aca-awesome." Beca rolled her eyes at the Aubreyism, but said nothing. Instead, she pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Chloe "What's this?" Beca smiled

"Your birthday present?" Chloe's eyes widened

"Oh my god, then what was today?" Beca smiled

"A scavenger hunt of sorts to get to the final gift." Chloe leaned over and kissed the brunette hard before ripping into the envelope with wild abandon. After looking at the contents of the envelope, Chloe found herself speechless for once in her life.

"We… we're going to see Jessie J live?" she asked in disbelief. Beca nodded, grinning widely, obviously pleased with herself. Chloe tackled her girlfriend, peppering her face and neck with kisses of thanks "Best birthday ever."


End file.
